Ele
by Livia F
Summary: É ele. É sempre ele. // Lily/James. Threeshot. TRADUÇÃO
1. Ele

**Ele**

_Fanfiction de corny sloth  
Tradução por Lívia F.  
_

_(1/3)_

A respiração dela acelera, suas costas se arqueiam contra ele, e um gemido gutural escapa da sua garganta, seus dedos arranhando as costas dele.

"Ah meu deus," ela suspira, enquanto ele se vira de costas ao lado dela. "Sou só eu, ou isso fica cada vez melhor?"

Ele solta uma risada baixa, profunda e gutural e a encara com olhos escuros divertidos. Ela se espreguiça, esticando braços e pernas, enrolando os lençóis em torno de sua pequena figura.

"Tô cansada", boceja. Ele assente e escorrega pra fora da cama dela, procurando por suas roupas no chão, antes de beijá-la suavemente na testa e sair do quarto.

Ela continua encarando a porta e suspira, o sorriso eufórico desaparecendo de seu rosto.

Ele nunca diz uma palavra.

* * *

Ela o observa enquanto ele toma o café da manhã com os amigos no dia seguinte, como se a noite passada, ou a noite antes dela, ou a antes dessa, nunca tivessem acontecido.

Não deveriam ter, de qualquer modo.

O olhar dele encontra o dela, e ela imediatamente desvia o seu, sentindo os olhos dele queimando sua nuca.

Mais tarde, ele sai do Salão Principal com Emmeline Vance, conversando animadamente, e lança um olhar rápido na direção dela quando passa por seu lugar.

Seu estômago se revira de maneira desagradável, e ela está frustrada consigo mesma porque não deveria estar se sentindo desse jeito.

Então eles estão dormindo juntos de vez em quando. Não significa que ele seja propriedade dela.

Mas ela não pode evitar. Ela se sente possessiva e brava e egoísta.

E uma hipócrita do caramba.

* * *

"Você tá saindo com ela?" ela lhe pergunta diretamente, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando ele está sentado em um canto da Sala Comunal acabando seu dever de casa.

Ele levanta os olhos e franze o cenho na direção dela.

"Emmeline Vance. Você tá saindo com ela? Porque se você tiver, a gente realmente devia acabar com isso," ela continua, e ele balança a cabeça.

Ela sente um peso enorme ser retirado de seus ombros e arqueia uma sobrancelha na direção do garoto. "Bom, que ótimo. Porque eu não queria realmente que isso acabasse."

Ele continua sem dizer nada, apenas a olha curioso.

"Você quer subir pro meu quarto?" ela pergunta tentativamente, e ele olha de relance, hesitante, para o dever.

"Mais tarde", responde finalmente, e ela assente devagar antes de se afastar dele e se juntar a Alice na frente do fogo.

Mais tarde, ele não aparece.

* * *

"Por que você não apareceu ontem à noite?" Ela não consegue evitar o tom ressentido em sua voz quando o questiona no dia seguinte, no café da manhã. "Eu te esperei até as duas da manhã."

Ele dá de ombros, sem tirar os olhos d'O Profeta Diário. "O estudo acabou tarde."

O coração dela está batendo mil vezes mais rápido e sua boca está seca e seus punhos cerrados. Ela não sabe o que dizer. Não deveria estar se sentindo assim. É só sexo. Sexo puramente físico. Nada mais, nada menos.

Então por que está sentindo essas pontas de gelo lhe perfurando o coração?

"Por que você tá me tratando assim?" ela sibila, e ele finalmente a encara com um olhar tão apático que a faz ficar por um fio de dar-lhe um tapa no rosto.

"Te tratando como, Evas? Só tô dizendo que meu estudo terminou tarde, e meus estudos são muito mais importantes que sexo, sabe?"

Ela se sente como se tivesse acabado de ser estapeada. Ele a chamou de Evans. Ele não a chama pelo sobrenome desde que eles começaram a dormir juntos.

"Certo", murmura, lutando contra lágrimas completamente desnecessárias que querem escapar para sua bochecha.

Ela pega a mochila e sai da mesa.

* * *

À noite, ele a procura quando ela está lendo um livro na Sala Comunal e pergunta se ela gostaria de se juntar a ele em seu quarto.

Ela quer mais do que tudo dizer não e machucá-lo do modo como ela a machucou, mas não consegue evitar. O olhar que ele lhe lança, escuro e intenso, faz um buraco em sua cabeça e ela sente seu coração descompassar.

"Tudo bem," sussurra e o segue até o quarto dele.

O cômodo está escuro e bagunçado e ela mal pisou lá dentro quando ele agarra seu braço e a beija com força. Seus lábios estão dóceis sob os dela, e os dois imediatamente entram no ritmo que aperfeiçoaram juntos, a língua dele se curvando contra a dela, os dentes dele roçando levemente a boca dela.

É tudo que ela tem conhecido nos últimos três meses. Os lábios dele, o cheiro dele, o hálito dele, o toque dele. O modo como suas mãos timidamente descem até o peito dela, por suas costas, por sobre seu bumbum. A respiração dela acelera e ela não consegue evitar a maneira como seu corpo reage ao dele, quando os lábios do garoto percorrem a pele sensível de seu pescoço, subindo para sua orelha e descendo até sua clavícula.

O corpo dele é quente e sufocante contra o dela quando eles se deitam, e ela mal percebe os lençóis frios contra sua pele, apenas os lábios dele em todo lugar, em seu rosto, seu peito, suas coxas, e tudo foge ao controle, e eles estão se revirando na cama dele, e ela está gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele, beijando cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Ele sente muito. Sussurra as palavras de perdão contra a pele dela, e ela não escuta de verdade em meio a seus próprios grunhidos e suspiros e não se importa naquele momento.

É só James. James, James, James.

* * *

Está quieto e escuro e ela sente como se estivesse sufocando, tendo a cabeça dele repousando sobre seu peito, sua respiração suave fazendo cócegas na pele dela. Há uma sensação em seu peito, e ela sabe que não é o silêncio e a escuridão que estão fazendo-a sufocar.

É ele.

É sempre ele.

Ela sente um soluço subir por sua garganta e fecha os olhos com força, lábios tiritando e peito tremendo. Ele sente a tensão dela e se afasta, encarando-a com aqueles familiares olhos escuros.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta baixinho, e ela só balança a cabeça. "Eu te conheço, Lily. O que aconteceu?"

Ela balança a cabeça novamente, segurando um soluço. "Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso", murmura. "Já te falei isso? Eu amo seu cheiro", ela dá uma risada envelhecida, as lágrimas queimando seus olhos.

Ele dá um suspiro profundo e corre a mão por sobre o rosto. "Você tá se apaixonando por mim."

Não é uma pergunta.

"Merlin, Evans," respira, afastando o olhar dela e correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. Ela não percebeu o quando sentia falta desse hábito dele. "Não agora... Por que agora?"

Ele está falando sozinho. Ele não a quer mais. As lágrimas finalmente escorrem por sua face, e ela solta um soluço instável.

"O que tem de tão errado com o agora?" sussurra, dando de ombros relaxadamente, uma risadinha maníaca escapando de sua garganta.

"Era só sexo, Lily. Nada mais."

Ela sente seu coração parar de bater por um segundo. Suas mãos tremem.

Ela corre.

* * *

**Beta:** Luhli _(maior opinadora de Lily/James não há. Obrigada, querida :))_


	2. Prólogo

**Eu sei que a Lily não é tão promíscua quanto eu a pintei, mas entrem na minha. Nós estamos falando de uma adolescente de 17 anos com os hormônios à flor da pele, nos anos 70. Esses não foram os dias do "amor livre"? **_(nota da autora traduzida)_

* * *

**Ele **

_(2/3) – PRÓLOGO_

"Eu preciso de sexo."

"Essa é uma declaração e tanto," Alice solta uma risadinha, lançando um olhar estranho à sua melhor amiga.

"Ah, sinceramente, Alice", Lily suspira, desabando em uma das poltronas no canto da Sala Comunal. "Já faz mais de cinco meses. Eu tô morrendo aqui!"

"Então acha alguém e para de reclamar a respeito!" Alice responde, abrindo seus livros-texto.

Lily dá uma olhada ao redor da Sala Comunal, à procura de sua próxima vítima. Em frente ao fogo, os Marotos estão esparramados, conversando animadamente, livros espalhados na frente deles.

Sirius é o primeiro que ela nota, cabelos levemente compridos elegantemente cobrindo seus olhos.

Ele encontra o olhar dela do outro lado da sala, e ela não desvia os olhos. Ele levanta uma sobrancelha curiosa em sua direção.

Ela sorri sedutoramente.

Isso pode ser perigoso.

* * *

"Olá, Evans."

Ela quase dá um pulo de alguns metros no ar quando Sirius Black desliza no assento ao lado do seu, um sorriso arrogante brincando em seus lábios.

"Black," ela responde curta. "Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, pode." Ele para, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, encarando-a avidamente. Ela empurra o prato para longe de si e sustenta o olhar do garoto com a mesma intensidade com que ele a encara.

A alguns lugares de distância, Potter está olhando feio para a cabeça de Sirius.

"Sua amiga, Alice, me contou uma coisa muito interessante ontem à noite, algo sobre você estar procurando um colega pra trepar?"

Ela tem que se lembrar de matar Alice mais tarde.

Ela revira os olhos. "E o que isso tem a ver com você, Black?"

Ele dá um sorriso falso. "Bom, eu acho que tenho o cara exato pra você."

"Presumo que esteja falando de você mesmo?" ela zomba, dando uma mordida em sua torta de melado.

"Bom, na verdade, eu tava falando do Pontas," ele arqueia as sobrancelhas para ela, e ela quase engasga com a comida.

"Pontas? Você quer dizer o Potter?" desdenha. "Esse vai ser um dia gelado no inferno."

"Tenho certeza que você vai arranjar meios de se manter aquecida,"¹ ele replica, piscando vulgarmente para ela.

Ela o encara feio. "De jeito nenhum eu vou dormir com o James Potter. Ele me ama, lembra? Eu tô procurando algo puramente físico."

"Não se superestime tanto, Evans. Quem disse que ele ainda te ama? Ele não te chama pra sair há mais de um ano. Lembra?"

Ela se lembra, por mais que odeie admiti-lo.

"Pense a respeito, ok? Você não vai se arrepender," ele levanta uma sobrancelha sugestivamente antes de deslizar para fora do banco e se juntar a seus amigos Marotos.

James encontra o olhar dela, e ela sente seu estômago despencar um pouco.

Isso pode ser ainda mais perigoso.

* * *

"'Tarde."

Ela levanta os olhos do dever de casa e encontra os olhos acolhedores de James Potter, e parece haver uma tensão no ar ao redor deles, tão densa que é quase tangível.

"Olá", ela responde, devagar e estável, colocando os livros de lado.

Ele lhe lança um sorriso tentativo e toma o lugar oposto ao dela. "Fiquei sabendo que o Sirius andou falando com você -"

"-É, ele falou-"

"-e eu só queria te dizer-"

"-não tem problema, eu não me importei-"

"-não foi idéia minha, eu juro-"

"-eu até gostei da idéia, na verdade-"

"-e eu espero que ele não tenha te ofendid- uh, o quê?"

Ela sorri timidamente e coloca uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Bom, eu andei pensando a respeito e, bom, eu devo estar incrivelmente desesperada pra estar fazendo isso..."

Ele franze as sobrancelhas e a olha ofendido. "Hum, obrigado?"

Ela balança a cabeça e dá uma risada leve. "Não, eu não quis dizer desse jeito, só... bom, não sei... eu só, eu acho que a gente tem uma química, você não acha? Quer dizer, a gente podia dar certo juntos."

Ele lhe dá um sorriso torto. "Você acha?"

Ela dá de ombros e assente. "Bom, a gente nunca vai saber se não tentar, certo?"

O sorriso dele é tão infantil e contagioso que ela sente seu estômago se revirar desconfortavelmente.

Isso acaba de se tornar incrivelmente perigoso.

* * *

"Você tá pronta?"

Ela respira fundo e assente, seguindo-o escadas acima até seu dormitório.

"Onde estão seus amigos?" pergunta, e ele diz que eles escapuliram até Hogsmeade. Ela fica surpresa e o questiona a respeito, mas ele a ignora, segurando a porta do quarto aberta para ela.

"Depois de você", ele sorri, e ela sente o medo crescendo em seu peito, e suas palmas estão suadas.

O quarto é exatamente igual ao dela e a familiaridade acalma seus nervos.

"Você tá preocupada?" ele pergunta, e ela morde o lábio e assente de leve. Ele sorri. "Não fique. Eu prometo que não mordo. A não ser que você curta esse tipo de merda, é claro," ele acrescenta rapidamente, e ela ri.

O conforto dele a surpreende, e ela se pergunta brevemente se ele já fez isso antes e, se já, quantas vezes.

"Fique à vontade," ele lhe sorri antes de tirar a camisa e jogá-la no outro lado do quarto.

Ela quase engasga com a própria saliva.

O Quadribol fez maravilhas para o corpo dele, e ela não pode evitar olhar para seu peito esculpido.

"Você tá com um pouco de saliva aqui", ele ironiza, apontando para o canto de sua própria boca e lançando-lhe um sorriso diabólico. Ela arremessa um travesseiro nele e dá risada, mostrando-lhe a língua.

"Vamos ver quem vai babar em breve", ela retruca, desabotoando sua camisa devagar e provocantemente, de baixo para cima, lentamente revelando a pele branca como leite, levemente sardenta.

O riso dele está desaparecendo aos poucos, apenas traços de um sorriso restantes quando ela joga a camisa para trás e fica ali de pé com seu sutiã de renda preto. O contraste entre a clareza de sua pele e o negro de seu lingerie é maravilhoso e os olhos dela estão tão brilhantes e verdes e ele não consegue desviar o olhar de seu rosto.

"Você está... linda," respira, e ela sorri suavemente, os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiando.

Ele se aproxima dela lentamente, deixando os olhos vaguearem livre e despudoradamente pelo peito dela. Seus dedos mergulham no cabelo dela, dançando levemente por seu pescoço e ombros abaixo, e ela sente arrepios nos braços.

Ela morde o lábio e espera o próximo movimento dele.

Isso não parece mais tão perigoso assim.

* * *

"Ainda nervosa?"

Os lábios dele dançam no pescoço dela e descem suas costas, por sobre suas omoplatas, os dedos roçando de leve os seios. O único som que escapa da boca dela é um gemido ofegante, e ela fecha os olhos, saboreando a sensação de tê-lo às suas costas, completamente contra seu corpo, suas mãos passeando por todo lugar.

"Você sabe que isso é só sexo, certo? Nada mais." A voz dela treme e ela o sente dar um sorriso forçado contra sua pele e ela morde o lábio para segurar um gemido quando ele desliza para dentro dela, a língua dele lambendo a orelha dela.

Ela não consegue articular uma palavra. Cada empurrão parece acertar exatamente o ponto certo, e nunca houve um parceiro que conhecesse o corpo dela tão bem.

Os movimentos dele começam a acelerar, e ela sente o orgasmo se aproximar, se construir ali dentro, a liberação final, e ele de algum modo o sente também e sabe exatamente como fazê-la continuar.

Não.

Nem um pouco perigoso.

* * *

**¹-** _"That'll be a cold day in hell."  
"I'm sure you'll find ways to keep warm."_

Baseado na fanfiction "_The day chivalry curled up and died_". Créditos para a autora, _UnbirthdayGirl_.


	3. Sequência

**Ele**

_(3/3) - SEQUÊNCIA_

Ela está tremendo.

Seu corpo inteiro está tremendo, e ela está suando, e há essa dor incrível em seu peito, e ela sente como se fosse vomitar a qualquer segundo agora.

Ela respira fundo e tenta acalmar seus nervos, mas isso de alguma maneira a faz sentir ainda pior, cada fôlego tomado parecendo gelo em sua garganta.

Ela é uma idiota.

Uma idiota estúpida, egoísta e hipócrita.

Não há outra palavra para isso.

"Era só sexo, Lily. Nada mais."

Suas próprias palavras sendo jogadas em sua cara.

Ela não consegue respirar, e o bolo em sua garganta, e ela estremece, passando os braços em volta de si mesma e se mexendo pra frente e pra trás.

Um soluço patético lhe escapa da boca.

As lágrimas finalmente vêm.

* * *

Ele não aparece para o café da manhã no dia seguinte, e ela fica agradecida. Não acha que conseguirá encarar os fatos assim tão cedo.

Os amigos dele estão sentados a alguns lugares de distância, e Sirius fica lançando olhares a ela, com uma espécie de pedido de desculpas em seus olhos.

Ela acha que ele devia se desculpar, já que tudo isso foi idéia dele em primeiro lugar.

Ela engole seu suco de abóbora, sentindo a garganta seca queimar e o líquido gelado em seu peito.

Ela era patética.

Não pode acreditar que se deixou envolver tanto com ele.

Alice está sentada à sua frente, respeitando seu silêncio, apenas olhando-a de esguelha, preocupada, de tempos em tempos, e silenciosamente incentivando-a a comer sua torrada, empurrando o prato em sua direção.

Ela não está com fome. Seu estômago está pesado e ela se sente nauseada.

Pede desculpas e deixa a mesa.

* * *

Ela é a primeira a chegar à aula de Poções, e é gostosa a sensação do gelado ar úmido das masmorras em sua pele quente e rosto corado.

Ela toma um lugar no meio da classe e pressiona as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos, manchas azuis e amarelas rapidamente borrando sua visão.

Ouve a porta se abrir e passos parando na entrada.

Ela não tem que levantar os olhos para ver quem é.

A presença dele é tão marcante que é quase tangível.

Então os passos recomeçam e lentamente vão diminuindo.

Ela levanta o olhar para ver as costas dele indo embora porta afora.

Ela dá um suspiro trêmulo, lágrimas queimando seus olhos novamente.

Alunos começam a chegar logo em seguida, exceto _ele_, e ela se encontra sem um parceiro. Slughorn faz um barulhinho de reprovação e lhe diz que ela pode trabalhar sozinha por hoje, e ela fica feliz porque não acha que agüentaria a companhia de ninguém.

A porta da classe de repente se abre novamente, alguns minutos após o início da aula, e ela sente o coração despencar.

Slughorn sorri alegre e lhe diz que ela não precisará trabalhar sozinha, afinal de contas.

Potter ficará feliz em ajudar.

* * *

Foi terrível.

As duas horas mais horríveis da vida dela.

As duas horas mais estranhas, desconfortáveis, silenciosas da vida dela.

Ele lhe dissera quatro palavras:

_Desculpe. Com licença. Tchau._

E nem uma silaba a mais.

Ele esbarrara acidentalmente na mão dela enquanto acrescentava ingredientes na poção e os olhos deles haviam se prendido durante meio milissegundo, e foi o milissegundo mais assustador da vida dela, porque suas mãos estavam suadas e seu cabelo estava frisado e ela estava há um segundo de explodir em lágrimas.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do período, ele estava fora de sua cadeira antes que ela pudesse dizer "desculpa", com um rápido "tchau" lançado às costas dela, e ela havia ficado para trás, esperando todo mundo sair antes de escapulir da sala e se juntar à Alice na frente da classe de Feitiços.

Ela evita os olhos da amiga durante todo o período e pode praticamente sentir a irritação e curiosidade radiando dela.

Ela não lhe conta nada e não sabe o porquê.

* * *

Ele a está encarando.

Ela está se mexendo e evitando o olhar dele, tentando desesperadamente se concentrar em sua lição, em vão.

Por que ele a está encarando?

Ele não lhe dirigiu uma palavra desde aquela aula de Poções, e isso foi há duas semanas.

_Então por que_ ele a está encarando?

"Ele tá te encarando de novo," Alice proveitosamente aponta, e ela bufa, colocando a franja atrás da orelha e esfregando, cansada, os olhos.

"Obrigada pela observação óbvia", suspira, encarando o pergaminho em branco sobre seu colo.

"Você quer que eu mande ele parar?" Alice pergunta, um humor tranquilamente óbvio em sua voz.

Ela balança a cabeça.

"Manda ele cair morto."

* * *

Ela normalmente ama estudar na biblioteca aos sábados.

Normalmente, o local estaria vazio, porque todo estudante normal estaria passando a tarde esparramado perto do lago ou na sua Sala Comunal.

Não está vazio hoje.

Ele a está seguindo, ela tem certeza disso.

Ele está sentado na direção dela, do outro lado da sala, nem mesmo abrindo seu livro como pretexto.

Ela ri internamente, mas ainda assim tenta manter um comportamento calmo e apático no exterior, enquanto está gritando, e tremendo, e chorando no interior.

Ela queria poder dizer que o odeia.

Ela tenta se concentrar no livro à sua frente e relê a mesma linha pela décima quarta vez em dois minutos, quando um aviãozinho de papel subitamente aterrissa em sua mesa.

Ela lança um olhar para o garoto e o vê escrevendo algo no pergaminho à sua frente.

Duas palavras estão escritas no papel, e ela sente seu coração se contrair dolorosamente quando as lê, e sua boca está seca e seus dedos estão dormentes.

"Me perdoa."

Ela levanta os olhos para a mesa dele.

Ele se foi.

* * *

Ela respira fundo e encara atentamente a porta de madeira à sua frente, como se esta pudesse entrar em combustão apenas com o olhar.

Seu coração está batendo mil vezes mais rápido e ela tem dificuldades tentando respirar.

Sua mão está na maçaneta, mas ela não consegue se obrigar a girá-la.

Fecha os olhos com força, toma diversos fôlegos dolorosos e desliza silenciosamente para dentro do quarto.

Nada mudou desde a última vez em que ela esteve aqui, três semanas atrás.

Parece que foi há uma década.

Ela automaticamente anda até a cama dele, para encontrar sua forma visível por sob as cobertas.

Ele está dormindo, e é necessária uma quantidade enorme de autocontrole para ela não se deitar ali e se aconchegar junto a ele.

"James, acorda", ela murmura, chacoalhando-o de leve, e se surpreende com a rapidez com que ele obedece.

"Lily," ele resmunga, estreitando os olhos para ela. "O que - o que você tá fazendo aqui?" ele pergunta, colocando os óculos e sentando-se.

Ela inspira de maneira trêmula. "O Sirius disse que você ia estar sozinho essa noite," afirma, e ele pisca sonolento.

Ele umedece os lábios, e ela encara e encara e encara e não consegue desviar os olhos dele.

"Desculpa", ele sussurra, roçando os dedos contra os dela. Ela abaixa os olhos para as mãos dele, e ele lentamente as entrelaça, e ela espera que ele não perceba quão suadas as palmas dela estão.

"Eu não - eu não sei por quê..." ele murmura, puxando-a para ele e correndo uma mão pelo cabelo dela e roçando seu nariz contra o dela, e ela sente que seu coração vai explodir. "Eu fui tão idiota, não sei por que eu fiz isso com você, não-" Ele está ofegante e seus lábios estão pressionados contra os dela e ele está falando dentro da sua boca, coisas sem sentido para os ouvidos dela, e ela está tremendo e o beijando de volta, subindo em seu colo e passando os braços em volta dele. "Não acredito quão estúpido-" Ela continua o cortando e não se importa mais com o que ele tem a dizer, ela quer apenas senti-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo.

Suas mãos estão no rosto dele, e as dele no cabelo dela, e ela está arfando contra a pele dele, e o cheiro dele, oh meu deus, o cheiro dele está preenchendo suas narinas e deixando-a perdida.

Os dedos dele estão dançando por ela, costas abaixo, massageando sua vulva e a pressionando contra sua ereção, e a fricção está enviando arrepios pela espinha dela, e Merlin ela precisa dele.

"Senti sua falta," ele sussurra em seu ouvido, antes de mordê-lo, e ela treme, gemendo fundo com a garganta, as mãos agarrando a camisa dele, puxando-o mais pra perto, e ela ainda sente que ele está longe demais.

De alguma maneira, parece o fim quando ele a libera de suas roupas de baixo e o corpo dele está de repente tão próximo e pesado e sufocante, e ela sente como se estivesse se afogando em fogo.

"Senti sua falta," ele sussurra novamente, dessa vez contra os lábios dela, os movimentos lentos e torturantes de seu quadril contra os dela fazendo-a arfar em resposta. "Tanto..."

Ela sente um soluço subir pela garganta quando ele a beija novamente, profunda e languidamente, sente o mundo se fechar sobre ela e aquela mesma sensação sufocante lhe assoma, e ela pensa, será sempre ele.


End file.
